


Group chat SQUAD GOALS

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Group chat, I just recently read the books, M/M, Multi, chat fic, this is my first chat fic and my first raven cycle fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: Blue Sargent created a group chatBlue Sargent added Dick GanseyBlue Sargent added Henry ChengBlue Sargent added Ronan LynchBlue Sargent added Adam ParrishBlue Sargent named the group stay in touchHenry Cheng changed group's name to SQUAD GOALS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do this because I'm in love with the books

Blue Sargent created a group chat

Blue Sargent added Dick Gansey

Blue Sargent added Henry Cheng

Blue Sargent added Ronan Lynch

Blue Sargent added Adam Parrish

Blue Sargent named the group stay in touch

**Blue Sargent** : this is so we'll stay in touch

Henry Cheng changed Dick Gansey's nickname to dick boi

**dick boi:** Why?

Henry Cheng changed Blue Sargent's nickname to beelue

beelue changed Henry Cheng's nickname to bees knees

**bees knees:** i like how you think

bees knees changed group's name to SQUAD GOALS

**Ronan Lynch:** you guys are ridiculous

**R** **onan Lynch:** I took Ronan's phone

**Ronan Lynch:** Adam

**beelue:** didn't you get your own phone? 

**Ronan Lynch:** it's on charger

**dick boi:** Hey Adam

**dick boi:** Are you packing for college?

**Ronan Lynch:** I'm trying

**Ronan Lynch:** Opal is hiding my stuff

**Ronan Lynch:** I just found my socks where she keeps her crayons

**beelue:** awwwwwwwwwww

**beelue:** she doesn't want you to go

**bees knees:** it still weirds me that ronan has a kid

**Ronan Lynch:** she just took my suitcase and blocked her door gtg

**Ronan Lynch:** I'm gonna miss her

Ronan Lynch has sent a photo [Opal holding onto Adam's pants leg. They were outside and you can see Adam's trunk opened and a suitcase sticking out of it.]

**beelue:** awwwwww

**beelue:** adorable

**beelue:** too cute

Ronan Lynch has sent a video [Adam trying to walk as Opal still holds onto his leg. Ronan is laughing behind the camera.

"Are you filming this?" Adam says pointing at Opal.

"Don't go! Stay!" Opal says.]

**dick boi:** This is the cutest thing I have seen

**beelue:** !!!!!!!!!

Ronan Lynch has sent a video [Adam is laughing at the camera.

"Why aren't you helping?" he says to Ronan. The camera shakes.]

**beelue:** domestic AF

Ronan has sent a photo [Adam in the car with Opal in his lap. Opal has her hands on the wheels.]

**bees knees:** ok ronan u gotta stop

**bees knees:** blue is tearing up

**dick boi:** It's true.

dick boi has sent a photo [Blue in the passenger seat of the Camaro looking at her phone. Her hand was covering her mouth. She looked as if she could start crying at any moment.]

**Ronan Lynch:** how can all 3 of you be online at the same time

**Ronan Lynch:** whos driving?

**bees knees:** no one

**dick boi:** Pit stop.

dick boi has sent a photo [Gansey was in the driver seat drinking a milk shake. He was wearing his glasses. Blue looked up from her phone and smiled at the camera. Henry sat in the backseat all spread out not looking up from his phone.]

dick boi has sent a photo [Henry scooted over closer to the front of the Camero.]

**Ronan Lynch:** looks fun

Ronan Lynch has sent a video [Opal is holding the phone in selfie mode. She is in Adam's lap in his car. Adam makes a silly face at the camera, and Opal follows suit. Away from screen Ronan is laughing. Adam turns his head towards him, while Opal sticks her tongue at the camera.

"Wanna come into shot?" Adam asks.]

**beelue:** THE CUTENESS OVERLOAD

**bees knees:** im kinda glad she looks nothing like lynch

Ronan Lynch has sent a sticker

Ronan Lynch has sent a sticker

Ronan Lynch has sent a sticker

**bees knees:** its funny if you imagine lynch sending us the stickers and pretending its Opal

Ronan Lynch has sent a sticker

**beelue:** i bet it was Adam

**beelue:** but probably to show Opal how to do it

**Ronan Lynch:** first one, yea

**Ronan Lynch:**  rest were her

**Ronan Lynch:** Adam

bees knees has changed Ronan Lynch's nickname to probably not lynch

probably not lynch has sent a sticker

**beelue:** HAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHA

**beelue:** gansey approves the name

**bees knees:** im a genius

**probably not lynch: :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally free from high school!! Wanted to continue this little chat fic...also Ronan only uses his phone if he sees notification from Adam

dick boi sent a video [Gansey is in a motel room. He doesn't have his glasses on, or his shirt. He is whispering.

"Is anyone is awake? I know these two aren't," Gansey moves so that he could catch Blue and Henry cuddling on a bed fast asleep.

"Blue wanted to stop and get some rest, and Henry didn't want to spend another night in the tent," Gansey explains, he takes a deep breath before continuing, "but I can't fall asleep. And the bed is uncomfortable. Not to mention Henry tosses a lot in his sleep and Blue takes all the covers." ]

 **dick boi:** I'm gonna die tomorrow with two of them behind the wheel.

 **Adam Parrish:** the bed

 **Adam Parrish:** like a singular

 **Adam Parrish:** ?

 **dick boi:** Blue wanted a room she could afford to split the cost evenly.

 **dick boi:** This was the only one available.

 **Adam Parrish** : understandable

 **Adam Parrish:** I wish I could stay up and chat

 **Adam Parrish:** but I gotta go and try to sleep

 **dick boi:** Good night, Adam.

bees knees changed Adam Parrish's nickname to vanish

 **bees knees:** i'll change it to something better later

 **bees knees:** also i slept like a baby

 **bees knees** : blue says hi

 **bees knees:** her battery died and she forgot to charge it during the night

 **probably not lynch:** i missed parrish

 **bees knees:** who are you?

 **probably not lynch:** very funny cheng

 **bees knees:** im assuminf this isnt opal but

 **bees knees:** opal sweetie, if this is you

 **bees knees:** you might wanna gove the phone back to your dad

bees knees changed the group name to DICK PICS

bees knees sent a photo [Gansey was supporting his head with his hand. The picture was probably taken at the motel's diner. Gansey had a cup of coffee in front if him, but he looked too tired to notice. His glasses were askew from his hand.]

probably not lynch changed the group name to anything but that

bees knees sent a photo [Gansey was drinking his coffee, still looking tired.]

 **bees knees:** he is so cutw when hes tired

 **probably not lynch** : im turning off my notifications

bees knees sent a photo [Gansey was laying on the back seat of the car. He shelded his eyes from the light with his hand.]

 **bees knees:** since blue is driving i can text

 **bees knees:**  i need help

 **bees knees:** blue is biased so she cant really judge

 **bees knees:** but which picture is cuter

bees knees sent a photo [Gansey was laying on his side facing the front seat. One hand he used like a pillow the other he shelded his eyes. He was also drooling a bit.]

 **bees knees:** or 

bees knees sent a photo [Gansey shifted from the previous position. He was streching his limbs, still asleep.]

 **bees knees:** or this one

bees knees sent a photo [Gansey was laying on his back. His hands were stretched out as if he was a ballet dancer.]

 **bees knees:** HES JUST SO CUTE WHEN HES ASLEEP

 **bees knees:** LIKE HOW DA FUUUU

 **vanish:** how do you change your name?

 **vanish:** did I miss Ronan

 **bees knees:** priorities!

 **vanish:** this is a very stupid name you gave me

 **vanish:** and I can't believe I missed Ronan

bees knees changed vanishs nickname to magician

 **magician:** that's a bit better

 **bees knees:** Blue here

 **bees knees:** Henry is driving now

 **magician:** how did you sleep?

 **bees knees:** fine

 **bees knees:** Henry woke me up few times because he kept kicking

 **bees knees:** but it was fine

 **bees knees:** better than Gansey thats for sure

magician sent a photo [A desk filled with paper, notebooks, highlighters and text books. One text book was opened, and the page in it was highlighted]

 **magician:** I gotta go back to studying

 **magician:** have fun you guys

probably not lynch sent a photo [Ronan was working on the farm, and you can see a tiny finger pressing on the camera lid.]

probably not lynch sent a sticker

 **bees knees:** HES AWAKE

bees knees sent a photo [Gansey sat up. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning.]

 **dick boi:** Henry wtf?

bees knees sent a sticker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallow me on tumblr dorkofthefandom


End file.
